Love Bitten
by VampLover2009
Summary: Bella was turned by three vampires who were in the Southern wars. They are her BFF's and they meet the Cullens. Will there be love? Will the others find true love as well? this story contains my BFF's and i plus some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay every one I decided to write this in my free time. This evolves my 2 best friends and I. so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its charters.**

_Love Bitten _

A New Meeting Bella POV

We were sitting at our normal table at lunch "Hay Bella" Bailey called. Bailey had blond hair to the middle of her back, was fairly tall, and always had her nail painted blood red. "Ya earth to Bella!" Sydney said after. Sydney had light brown hair that went slightly past her shoulder, about as tall as Bailey if not taller, and always had her nails painted black. "Ya Bella come back down to earth!" Annah said. Annah was the smallest in the group slightly over Bailey's shoulder, dark brown hair to her shoulder, and nails painted in different colors.

I was fair. I was taller than Bailey, hair that was between the color of Sydney and Annah's that flowed to the middle of my back. But we all had 1 thing in common, we all were vampires. Yes, vampires, but we were different than other vampires. We drank animal blood not human therefore our eyes are a bright topaz color right after we hunt and get darker as days go bye.

"What?" I hissed to low for human ears. "What's Mike Newton thinking?" Sydney asked. Yes she asked me what was he thinking, we all had special powers. I could read minds, Bailey could, with one touch, show people what she was thinking, Annah could control elements, and Sydney could produce a shield to things that go to the mind like mind reading, she could also when time come tell if something is going to go wrong. "Pull me out of the shield, Sydney," I told her, we knew there were no other vampires in forks, but we liked to take caution. "I need a date to the dance next week. I know ill ask those Swan girls that always sit by them-self's!" Mike thought I gagged. "What's wrong?" Annah asked. "Mike's going to ask us to the dance next week," I said. Sydney sighed sadly "I would go with Ryan if he were here," she said. Ryan is her mate, he ran away a few days ago. I patted her arm in sympathy. Then Mike got out of his seat, and Bailey reached over and grabbed my wrist. I saw her question, she wanted to know when we were leaving. I shrugged "When he leaves," I answered "okay," she sighed.

"Hay ladies," Mike said "What Mike?" I said like I didn't know. "Well, would one of you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked. I heard all of them scream no in their heads. "Mike I think I speak for all of us when I say no," I said, and I saw them all nod in agreement with me. "Oh…Okay. Well" he started "Go Mike," I said. As he walked away, we got up to through our untouched food away. That's when I saw him.

Bailey P.O.V.

When we went to through our food away I noticed Bella stop. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. She slightly lifted her finger to point. When I followed her stare I saw them. There were 5 of them all with topaz eyes. There were vampires.

**So everyone this is the first chapter of a great story! Since your already down here why don't you click the little button below and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on story alert! This is my second chapter and something big will happen!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its charters**

_Love Bitten_

_Chapter 2: the Cullen's_

Bella P.O.V

"What's wrong, Bella?" I heard Bailey ask. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I raised my hand to point. They were all vampires. One of the girls was a blond super model type. She was sitting next to a boy that looked like a weight lifter. Then there was a pixie-like girl with black hair sitting next to a lean yet still muscular honey-blond boy. But the one that caught my eye was the most boyish with messy bronze hair.

"Take me out of the shield" I told Sydney. Once out of the shield I could read their minds.

"Come on, Eddie, what are those pretty girls thinking?" I heard the big one think.

"First, Emmett I hate being called Eddie, because my name is Edward. And second, I can't hear them," I heard the one called Edward say.

"Why do I feel such shock coming from them?" I heard the honey blond think.

"Why can't I read their minds?" Edward was thinking

"Wait! I'm getting something from the brunette!"

As I backed into the shield, I said, "I need to get to biology," I sighed. "Okay, see you later," Annah said as I gave them each a hug.

"Meet you after gym," I said as I walked away.

I sat in my usual seat by myself when Edward walked in. I tried not to think because from what I heard he could read minds too. After he talked to Mrs. Shannon he came to sit next to me. So while Mrs. Shannon was talking, I was too.

"I know what you are," I whispered to him.

"What's that?" he hissed back.

"You're a vampire," I said. A look of shock came over his face; I read his mind

"How could she know that? Within 5 minutes of knowing her, she's already found out!" he thought.

"I know what you are because I'm one too," I told him.

"Prove it!" he demanded. I sighed

"Do you hear a heart beat coming from me? Feel my hand," I said as I grabbed his hand, it was the same temperature as mine. Shock crossed his face again

"You're right!" he said

"I think you want to know my family's powers, right?" I asked. He nodded. "I read minds; Bailey, the blond, can, with one touch, show people what she's thinking; Annah, the shortest in the group, can control elements; and Sydney, the leader, is a shield and when time comes, she can tell if something's going to go wrong" I told him. He closed his eyes while I was talking. I didn't disturb him. "Oh! By the way, Eddie-" his eyes snapped open

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded.

"I heard your big, uh, brother think it," I told him.

"Emmett will die," I heard him mutter. I laughed. "Just kidding, Edward," I said. I was just about to ask a question, but he answered it before I could even ask it.

"That was Emmett; the blond with him was Rosalie. The honey blond is Jasper and the pixie-like girl is Alice." he told me.

"Why were Jaspers thoughts 'why is there so much shock coming from them?'" I asked. He laughed.

"Jasper can feel emotions," he told me, "and Alice can see the future." I nodded.

"So what's your story?" he asked

**Hay thanks for reading! I'd like to give a big thank you to my editor and best friend ilheartedwardcullen (aka Sydney from the story). Without her, my story would be nothing. Now please review. Your computer will not explode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay y'all? So to state the obvious this is chapter 3 and it's starting to get good! To all of you who reviewed or put me on story alert THANKS!!!!!!**

_Love Bitten_

_Chapter 3: Home_

I sighed "I need to talk to the others," I said.

"Why? It's not their story," he said confused.

"Yes it is. My story involves them. There my family," I told him honestly. Just then the bell rang; I got up at human pace and walked to gym.

We were playing volleyball, the only sport I'm good at. After gym I walked out to our bright red mustang convertible,

"Hay!" I said when I was still several feet from them, I knew they would hear.

"Hay, Bella" Sydney greeted me as I walked up to the car.

"I need to talk to you," I said,

"Okay, shoot," Sydney said. I closed my eyes

"I think we should meet the Cullen's and tell them our story," I said. A moment later I reopened my eyes to see Sydney deep in thought.

"Your right," she sighed."What?" I said shocked. "Your right, now go catch up with them!" she ordered, I was the fastest in our little family.

It didn't take long to find them, he was standing next to a shiny Volvo with his family. "Edward, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, of course," he said confused. When we were out of hearing distance from the rest I said, "When can you and your family come over, Sydney wants to tell you our stories."

He looked as confused as I was when Sydney told me that. "Come to our house in about an hour," he told me as he gave me the directions.

"Okay see you then," I said them ran home.

Our home could be considered classy, but we didn't think so. It was a 5 bedroom 3 bathrooms, each of us had our own room and an extra we had a lot of clothes curtsey of Annah. We had a large living room and fair sized kitchen. In the kitchen we had a large refrigerator, mostly filled with random animal blood in case we haven't had time to hunt. In the living room we had a loveseat, large couch and 2 big grand pianos.

"We are going to the Cullen's in about an hour," I reported. They were all there in a spilt second.

"Really?" Annah asked.

"Yes here are the directions," I said handing them to Sydney. "Okay then!"

**Okay so that's chapter 3. again big thanks to Sydney (A.K.A ilheartedwardcullen) please review!!!! I have the next…like 4 chapters written so the more you review the faster they'll be up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Chapter 4! (Clapping and cheering in the background) Okay, okay big thanks to my reviewers.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing (but I wish I did).**

**Chapter 4,**

**Music and worries **

**Bailey P.O.V.**

I looked longingly at the grand pianos. Sydney had taught me all I knew and I was almost as good as her. What we did for fun a lot was Annah and I would play piano while Sydney would sing. I grabbed Sydney's wrist and showed her a picture of us sitting at the piano. She smiled and nodded. Then I noticed that Annah and Sydney both went upstairs. I looked at Sydney and we both nodded and started playing Bella's favorite song. Next thing I knew Bella was right next to me. She looked like, if she could, she would be crying. As the last few notes floated thought the house I stood up.

"I'm going hunting," I announced.

"Okay be home soon!" I heard Annah holler.

"I will" I replied. As I ran though the forest I caught the most mouth watering sent. When I found the source, it was a wild wolf. He was an approximately six month old pup. I quickly broke its neck.

Then I remembered that I was about out of nail polish. I had always made my own. As well as Sydney's black but that was a bit harder. When I went to get a vile full I noticed that the blood was a bit brighter than mountain lion blood. I drained it and went back to the house.

I saw Bella pacing. "Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm worried!" she replied.

"About?" I questioned.

"I don't know" she admitted.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When I heard the sound of my favorite song coming from downstairs I ran down there. I sat next to Bailey and listened. When the last note floated thought the house, Bailey got up.

"I'm going hunting," she announced.

"Okay. Be home soon!" Annah shouted from her room. Bailey walked out of the room and I looked at Sydney.

"I'm going to my room," I heard Sydney think, so I assumed she had put her shield down. After she left I started wondering. So many things could go wrong. So many things could not be said that should. So many things could be said that wasn't supposed to. I started pacing and I was still pacing when Bailey got home 20 minutes later.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried," I told her.

"About?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. She made me sit down and started rubbing circles and showing me calming things.

"I need to go get ready to go," she said getting up.

"Alright, see you in a bit," I said. A few minutes later the whole family came down the stairs ready to go.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"I am." Bailey responded. A few moments later we were going down the Cullen's long windy drive. When we got to the house there was a hyper pixie-like girl jumping up and down.

"Hi! My name is Alice! Come on in!" she said excitedly. _Well, here we go,_ I thought.

**Hey! Big thanks to ilheartedwardcullen/Sydney for betaing. Now please press that little green-ish button that says review. Luv ya all!**

**~~~~~Bailey **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I want to thank Sydney for getting the last chapter back to me so fast. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!!!!!! **

_Chapter 5,_

_Our Story _

_Bailey P.O.V._

I grabbed Sydney's wrist and asked through thought if things would end up ok and if she would put a shield over us. She nodded to both. I relaxed slightly as we walked into the house. When we walked into what I guessed was the living room, I was confronted with 7 vampires. I looked closely at their eyes. They were all topaz.

A vampire with blond hair, and very young, stepped forward and said, "Hello I am Carlisle. And this is my family. You have already met Alice," he said as he pointed to her. "That's Emmett," he told us as he pointed to the lean but muscular boy. "That's Jasper," he pointed to the blond weight lifter, who was holding hands with Alice. "That's Rosalie," he said as he pointed to a beautiful blond female with a wonderful stature. Then a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel-colored curls stepped up to us and said,

"I'm Esme, and that's Edward." She said pointing to a boy with messy bronze hair. He looked frustrated.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked. He looked at us

"I don't know why, but I can't read your minds," he stated. Sydney started laughing, and everyone but us looked at her. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"You need to stop laughing or I _will_ slap you" I told her, she glared at me.

"I'm a pissed off bitch, so don't mess with me," she said. "Okay, we would like to tell you more about our-selves," Sydney said.

"Sydney, would you please?" I asked her as someone said, "Wait! What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "Bailey can show her thought or memories by touching," Sydney told him, as he continued to look baffled. "Who's first?" I asked. Carlisle stepped forward, "I will," he said. I glanced at Sydney and she nodded slightly. Carlisle lifted his arm and lightly grabbed his wrist.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Annah, Sydney and I were taking a walk, it was late and we were on our way home. I heard a rustle in the bush near by. I just thought it was my fiancé, Joseph. It was late and he was probably worried. We kept walking when three pale lean men with blood-red eyes. They said something in a language I didn't understand then they were gone. Suddenly I felt a pressure agents my neck. I felt razor sharp teeth pierce my neck. I fell and screamed as the burning went though my neck. I heard other screams and I guessed it was happening to my sisters too._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

I gasped and staggered backwards. I reached for my studded belt and found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and gulped the blood down. Sydney was by my side.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded. The Cullen's looked at me.

"It's hard for her to keep human memories for a while," Annah said. I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Esme, do want to go next?" he asked. "One second. Annah, will you run back to the house to get more?" I asked holding up my empty vile. She nodded and ran out of the door. She was back in seconds with a large jar.

"The story isn't over," I said as I grabbed his wrist.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_50 years later we has been going on the vegetarian diet and started going to Fork's high. We all got along great with Bella. After a few months she figured out we were vampires but she wasn't afraid. We were riding in Bella's truck; we were on our way home from the mall, and it was snowing. Suddenly the truck spun out of control and crashed. Bella was dieing if we didn't do something. Sydney bit her. Then we ran to our house._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"That's our story," I Said

**Okay now push that little button under here. I promise it won't hurt you. Flames are welcome and so it constructive criticism **

_Next chapter will be what each person's power is! _

_(B/N) I just wanna say that from now on, if I type something as a beta, it will be in this font. I won't put b/n. Ha-ha. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! I love getting reviews! I got 2 reviews an hour after I put chapter 5 up. Well here's chapter 6! Also, my beta is threatening me. And I'm scared!**

Chapter 6

Cullen's stories. Bailey P.O.V.

"Okay I guess you would like to know more about us," Carlisle said. "I was the preacher's son in London. It was his job to execute werewolves, witches, and vampires. Of course when he got to old I guess you could say "inherited the family business" but unlike my father I was patient and found a group of the real vampires in the sewers and one of them attacked me. That's my story," Carlisle said.

Edward sighed, making me look at him. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago. When I was 17, the Spanish Influenza struck. My mother told Carlisle in her dying moments to do what ever he could to save me………." Edward ended.

Esme stepped forward to stand beside Carlisle. "I jumped off a cliff after having a miscarriage. They took me straight to the morgue. When Carlisle found me my heart was barely beating. He changed me then and we have been together ever since," she ended staring into Carlisle's eyes.

"I was engaged to Royce King at the time. I was at my friend's house and it was late when I started walking home. I ran into him and his friends. They were drunk. Long story short I was raped and left to die when Carlisle found me," Rosalie said. She looked at Emmett who had a if-looks-could-kill look on his face when Rosalie put her hand on his.

"I was out hunting when I was mauled by a bear. That was when Rose found me," Emmett said and kissed her.

Alice giggled. "My story is simple: I remember nothing of my human life," she giggled again.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "I was born Jasper Whitlock in Texas. I lied to get into the southern civil war. I was evacuating the town when I found Maria. She created me for the Southern vampire war. With my power to control emotions, Maria decided to keep me around. I left after a while," he finished.

I looked at Sydney when I thought I saw something that looked like remembrance crossed her face.

"Wait, did you say Jasper Whitlock?" she asked. Jasper nodded. "Sergeant Whitlock, what is there to do?" she said in a voice I haven't heard in almost 70 years: her military voice. His eyes widened in surprise.

"General Sydney Hunt?" he whispered.

"Yep! Along with searchers Bailey Williams and Annah Brink," she said. I glanced at Annah. Sydney didn't normally talk about our status with others.

"How is that possible? We found a fire smelling like all 3 of you?" He asked. Sydney laughed.

"No, that was some random vampire we found. We also burned a small piece of our-selves" she said pulling up her hair to show a mark that could pass as a scar for a human but was actually a small missing piece of her neck. Sydney pulled out her phone. She groaned.

"What?" Annah asked.

"It's 9. We need to leave. Thank you for having us, Carlisle." Sydney said politely. As we started to walk out the door, I realized that Bella and Edward had their own conversation. I only noticed this because Edward nodded.

**Okay so please type a review. Next chapter I will tell you more about the Swan's. By the way THANK YOU SYDNEY 4 BEING A GREAT BETA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**B/N: I know. I'm awesome**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok thanks to ****emo-cullen 12. She was the 1****st**** one to review to chapter 6. So again THANKS. Without further ado, I give you chapter 7.**

Renesmee

Annah P.O.V.

As we walked towards the door, Bailey, who was closest to the door, stopped and lifted her chin up, and then squealed.

"What?" Sydney said.

"RENESMEE!" Bailey yelled. My eyes widened. Renesmee? As in, our cousin Renesmee? "Renesmee, Jacob, come in here!" Bailey hollered outside. In walked a beautiful girl with long red hair, with a gentle curl, light topaz eyes, and a small smile on her face. Beside her, like always, was a tall, tanned, Quileute Native American with long black hair and deep-set eyes. His scent hit me and I almost wrinkled my nose at the smell of wet dog. As I saw all of the Cullen's go defensive, I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Renesmee and her husband, Jacob," I told them.

"But he's a werewolf!" they said, shocked.

"I know this is confusing," Jacob started, "but I imprinted on Renesmee shortly after she was changed," he informed them.

"Well, Renesmee, Jacob, we were just about to leave, so come on." Sydney told them as we went to leave.

As we sat on the couch when we got home, Sydney said, "Well, Renesmee, you never come without reason….. So how long do you need to stay?" Renesmee looked embarrassed.

"Well actually… I need to know if we could stay until the end of school," she said.

Sydney looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I would be insulted if you didn't stay!" Renesmee looked relieved.

"I need to go find the pack and find out what's going on with them," Jacob said while edging towards the door.

Sydney laughed "You're not used to being around all these vampires, are you?" Sydney teased. He smiled, and Sydney made a hand movement, which made him run out the door. I went to the fire place and muttered a few words and a spark flashed, which lit the fire place.

I smiled proudly as Renesmee said, "You're getting really good at that, you know?" I laughed. About a half hour after we got home, Bella got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to hunt," she replied. I shrugged, knowing that if she's lying she has her reasons. Bailey got up, looked at Renesmee, and said, "I'm going up to make some more nail polish. Want to help?" she asked. Renesmee's face lit up and she nodded. I looked at Sydney

"I need to practice for the talent show, will you play?" I asked. She nodded and went to the piano. I sang as the melody that we created started. As the final note faded, Sydney's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and screamed. I covered my ears.

Bella P.O.V.

The whole time the Cullen's were telling their stories, Edward and I were having our own personal conversation. It was mostly personal trivia. I learned what he knew about his past life and the different languages that we knew. When I heard Sydney get ready to leave I told him "I'll leave a scent trail. Follow it in 20 minutes." He nodded. Then I heard Bailey screech Renesmee's name.

Now I was running towards the meadow. This is my favorite time of year, because all of the wild flowers were in full bloom. The meadow was an oval shape with a small river off to the side of it. I walk out into the open, twirled a few times and fell to the ground laughing. Then I heard the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the tree line.

"Come here!" I said to him. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"So who's Renesmee?" he asked.

"She is Annah's biological cousin. When they got away from the army, they found her dieing of diphtheria. Annah was so upset she begged Sydney to help her. If it wasn't for Bailey, she would be dead right now," I responded.

"How's that?" he asked. I closed my eyes and thought back to when they showed me what happened.

FLASH BACK

_Renesmee was deathly pale. "Are you sure you want this?" Sydney asked. She nodded but just barely. Sydney leaned down by her neck and bit her. She couldn't stop. Bailey reached her put her hand on Sydney's neck and remembered the pain of the change. Sydney screamed and jumped away. She looked so upset. She turned around and ran as far as she could._

_END FLASH BACK_

"They couldn't find her for two weeks." I finished. Just then I heard an ear splitting scream coming from my house. I jumped up without looking at Edward started running full bolt back to my house. Edward was right behind me but I didn't care at the moment. I burst threw the door and saw Sydney on the phone. She dropped her shield and yelled in her head "IT'S RYAN!" My eyes widened and I mouthed "Bailey's brother, Ryan?" She nodded. I heard the door close and reached out to Edward with my mind.

"I'll see you later" he thought.

"Put it on speaker!" I told her. She did. "Ryan, you're on speaker."

"Okay is Bailey there?" he asked "Ryan, is that you?" Bailey said as she flew down the stairs. "Ya, sis it's me. Are you ok?" Ryan was Bailey's brother and they were very close.

"I'm fine, but where the hell are you?" she said.

He sighed, "I'm with Tanya"

"Why?" Bailey asked dry sobbing as I wrapped my arms around her.

"When I was hunting last, I was in the middle of stalking a mountain lion when the most mouth watering scent came to me………. it was a human and I killed him. I was too ashamed to come home so I called Tanya and she let me stay here for a while." He finished.

"Come home." Sydney ordered.

"Sydney, I…" Sydney cut him off.

"Come home now, or I _will_ get on a plane and get you," She said. He sighed. "Please….. Please come home." Sydney said sobbing.

"I'll call the airport now and call you with my flight information," he said.

"I need to go." Sydney said.

"Okay, I love you!" he said before hanging up.

**Hey! Sorry it took so long I started it then left off for a camping trip in Kentucky. I got back yesterday and I'm so happy to be home! Big thanks to Syd!**

**~ih-ledwardc~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey haven't updated in a while but I'm here now!!!! First things first thanks for all of your support, 2****nd**** yes I'm continuing this story, 3****rd**** my old beta has become to busy with school work and such so I am in need of a new one (if you would like to be my beta P.M. me the first one I get will most likely win), 4****th**** have any of you heard of NaNoWriMo??? It stands for national novel writers month. It's where writers try to write a 50,000 word novel in one month. Well I'm trying it!!!!!!!! Wish me luck and try writing something yourself!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for being patient with me. I have a new beta please give a round of applause for Crazywing18!!! (random clapping) Haha so couldn't resist. Here is chapter 8!**

_Chapter 8_

_The Pack. Jacob's P.O.V_

I started running through the forest at full blast. Letting my unused muscles stretch. I was in mine, and Renesmee's, favorite form. I was my giant wolf-self. As I neared La Push I slowed down. I stopped out side of a small house. A young boy walked out, but what caught my attention was that he was trembling. "_Bingo!" _I thought. I phased and dressed fast. I walked out to greet the boy. "Hello!" I said politely.

"What do you want?" he snarled. I laughed. He glared. His trembling got worse.

"Take a deep breath," I told him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because unless you want to phase, I suggest you do," I told him. He took a deep breath and the trembling slowed.

"Okay, so who are you, and what do you want?" he asked.

I, again, laughed. "I'm Jacob Black. Great, great grandson of Eprimum**(A/N I cant remember how its spelled but u get the point)**," I told him. He looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah. I remember my grandma talking about you!" he said.

"Well, who's your grandma, boy?" I asked.

"Rachel," he said. I laughed. "I need to stop and say hi to her, oh, and let's not forget Paul!" I said when my phone started ringing:

_Some say maybe this one maybe that one _

_Never sure of the one the depend on_

_I say you're the right one_

_Baby, come carry me away_

I rolled my eyes "Renesmee," I muttered. "I need to take this," I said as I walked away. "Hey honey!" I said

"Hey, Jake! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going hunting with Bailey!" she said.

"Okay, and may I ask why you changed my ring tone to Jordan Pruitt?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it described us," she said.

I chuckled. "All right! Well, I need to go. I love you!" I said. "Love you too!" she said and we hung up.

The boy was chuckling. "Dude, you are so whipped!" he said, laughing.

"You won't be laughing when you imprint!" I said.

He stopped. "By the way, the name's William," he said. I smiled. "I'll be back," I said, but when I walked back out of the forest, I was in my wolf form. He took that as his cue to phase. His black and white wolf-form was slightly smaller than me. _"Don't just sit there! Call them!" _I thought.

He nodded, lifted his head, and let out one big howl.

A few moments later I felt three people in my head besides William. _"Hay dude, what's up?"_ one thought.

"_I'll explain in a bit. Go to the meeting place!" _William ordered. I stayed silent.

When we got to the place, I nodded for him to go first. He walked into a circle of four other wolfs.

"_William, what's going on?"_ a light brown wolf asked.

"_You'll find out soon, Quill," _William said. I chuckled silently; I knew who _he_ was related to.

"_Yeah, what's the deal? I was getting ready for my date tonight!"_ a white wolf said.

"_This will only take a bit, Samantha!" _William thought.

A dark brown wolf was shaking his head. Samantha turned a growled, _"It's not my fault you don't have a date tonight, Jonathan!"_

"_What makes you think I want one?" _he growled back.

A pure black wolf stepped between them. _"Samantha, please give it a rest," _he thought, looking into her eyes.

"_Fine, but only for you, Darren," _she thought back.

"_I have someone I need you all to meet!"_ William thought; I took that as my cue to come in.

When I came in, a few started to bristle. _"Hello, my name is Jacob Black,"_ I thought as I stuck one leg out and folded the other under me as a bow. _"The last time I was here was probably 40 years ago," _I started. _"Now, before you start saying some shit about me or how I smell, I suggest you _shut up_! To start with, yes, I've been round 55 years, yes, we can live that long and still look 17, and, well, I run with the vamps." _I heard a few of them growl. _"My imprint is a vampire, it's happened in a few really old legends. What I'm here for is to remind you that, sure, you get your occasional vampire or two, but in this coven there are 13 of them-12 at the moment. But remember that you don't attack them unless they cross the line._

"_Thirteen?!?!?!?!?!?!" _

"_Yes. There's Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. Then there's Sydney, Ryan, Annah, Bailey, Bella, and Renesmee Swan."_ With each one I thought of I showed a mental image to go with.

"_Okay, and why are you telling us this? I mean, should we care?" _ Samantha asked.

"_Yes, because those are the vampire's that have treaties with us, any other you run by me."_ I heard the ding of my phone from around my back leg, telling me that it's time to go. _"Hmmm, time flies. I need to be going, the coven's having a celebration tonight. I wish you all luck, here's my number if you need something, just call." _I thought, showing a mental list of numbers, then turning my back to them. _"Thanks for your time!"_ I thought before running though familiar forest. 

**Okay so its time for a stupid little note. Congrats Crazywing18 for a fabulous job! Thank you all for reading this story! **


End file.
